Opal Indiana: Demi-God in training (with Percy Jackson)
by Hanalue
Summary: I* suck at summeries, but... My name is Opal Indiana, but you can call me Opal Jade, or Opal. I didn't know I was a demi-god- but everyone says that at first. Care to join me on my quest? Rated T cuz I love tacos. And if I miss anything like, 'I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS' I'm sorry guys. Just know that it's a fan fiction, and I only own MY characters that I made up.
1. Prologue

All right, let's get things straight: whatever Percy told you, I'm sure it's a lie. Whatever he said about me or anyone else in our family, I'm sure he just made it up off of his incredibly large head. That's right: he has an incredibly large head, and he knows it.

Now that THAT'S all straightened out, I'm sure he told you all about us and gave you the 'avoid the fact that you're a half-blood until monsters come into your house and try to kill you' speech, right? Okay, so you don't need a replay.

I really don't mind being a half-blood, if you had the nerve to ask me. Other than never being normal again, and having blood-thirsty monsters pop out of alleys when you walk home, and oh, yeah, never having normal friends again.

My name is Opal Jadence Indiana. Opal Jade, for short. Or just Opal, it's all cool with me. But this is my story, so be patient, don't interrupt and keep your trap shut. Oh, and enjoy some of the home-made cookies over there. Yeah, right over there.

Anyway, this is how it starts:


	2. Chapter 1

_Anyway, this is how it starts:_

It was a pretty normal day at Elk-Wood Middle School. That is, if you consider being attacked by some rat-thing, and seeing a one-eyed man walk by normal. Which I do. I always knew I wasn't like the others in some way, but I never knew how to explain it.

Not that I had anyone to explain it to. My mom died when I was five, and my dad is in jail for child abuse to my cousin, who used to live with me and my mom. I ended up being put in an orphanage, where I met Wally and Cheyanne. They were two red-headed twins who had the same big goofy smiles, and the same red spiky hair. Instantly, we became best-friends, all three of us.

I wasn't much to look at, so I didn't know why Cheyanne or Wally would actually talk to me. I had short-brown spiky hair, and big blue eyes. Let's not forget my freckles that cover my face, and my arms. I thought I was ordinary, but the day I saw that man, I knew I wasn't normal. Ever since I saw that man with a horse's behind, and a long brown beard, I knew that I either wasn't normal, or I was just plain crazy.

Anyway, we were at lunch. My other best friend, Samuel, had come over to talk to me, Wally, and Cheyanne. We were all laughing when suddenly, Sam says, "BLAHH-AHH." I looked over at him, and stared. Then Cheyanne laughed nervously, and said, "Sammy was just imitating his new goat that he has. Weren't you, Sam?" Hmm. Nervous body language, sweaty hands, eyes darting all over the place—she was lying. I let it go, even though I was suspicious. All through lunch, I and Wally went on joking about the sound that Sam had made.

I giggled, and said, "I-if I laugh a-anymore, I'm g-gonna p-PEE!" Cheyanne howled with laughter, and Sammy just looked uncomfortable. Wally smacked the table with his fist, and slammed his head down laughing.

Then Sammy screamed, and it was a sound I had never heard before, and didn't want to hear again—the sound of pure fear. I looked up, and immediately my giggles stopped. Nine-foot-tall men entered the room, two of them, and they were followed by our principal—Mr. Snow.

He was a cruel man, with piercing black eyes, and hair white as—well, SNOW. He was a fairly skinny man, but the fire in his smirk was enough to make me scream—and I swear, kittens in South Africa just died somewhere. But that isn't what made Sammy scream—He screamed because of the machine gun Snow had in his hand. He aimed right for our table, and Sam yelled, "Everybody under the table! Then flip it over, and sit behind it!" We did as he instructed, and he sat beside me.

I peeked over the top of the table, and yelled out in fear. A huge black Labrador had appeared by Mr. Snow. Its white eyes, like white-hot coal, were narrowed, and its teeth were bared.

I heard Snow say, "Laelaps, calm yourself. They are no danger to us." The dog immediately took on a gentler form, still a little scary. Laelaps' fur rippled, and twisted this way and that, until all that stood in his place was a small Labrador retriever with milk-chocolate fur, and golden eyes.

I frowned, and said, "Laelaps? Like the Greek Dog?" Snow nodded, and smiled, but it had no warmth or niceness. It was cold, and cruel, a smile that could only come from someone with no heart.

The two men advanced on our table, and Sam said, "Don't' you dare some any closer! Hades forbids you come any closer!" I frowned harder. Did he just say, _Hades? _ I asked, "Sammy, do you know these people?" He nodded, and said to me, "They're young giants. Specifically from the north." I stared at him and said, "You're kidding me, right?" He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, an arrow came through the table. "Oh my fricking God!" I shrieked, and ducked away. I looked back at the giants, and said, "What the Hades do you want?!"

I slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I just say _Hades? _Snow grinned and said, "Did you not tell her what she is, Samuel? " He turned to me, and whispered softly, but cruelly, "You, my dear, are a demi-god. I sense that you have very great blood in you; I can smell it on you, that stench. Alas, that is why you must die. It's nothing personal; just a job."

I forgot about everything in that moment: I just thought about how he was going to hurt me, or my friends, and my mind went blank. Next thing I know, the ground cracks, and skeletons pop out, fighting against the giants. Sammy screamed. I screamed. The giants screamed. Snow screamed. The dog just drooled.

I didn't want to watch. I put my head between my knees, and held my hands on the back of my skull. I heard an explosion, and after a couple seconds, Sammy whispered, "Opal, they're gone. Opal?" I looked up at my friend. He was looking at me with those crazy brown eyes; those eyes that made me feel immediately at home here at Elk-wood. They were full of emotion:

Relief, terror, courage, and another one I couldn't recognize. I said, "I'm fine. I'm really fine, Sammy." I looked across the cafeteria, and saw the giants in time to see them become dust.

I looked over at Sammy, and asked, "What are you?" I started to shrug off his jeans, and I looked away, saying, "Why are you taking your pants off?! I'm going blind!" He said, "Opal, it's fine! Just look at me!" I peeked through my fingers, and my mouth dropped open. Instinctively, I spread my fingers out across his leg. It was covered in _goat hair_. He flinched a little bit, and I said, "You're a satyr?" He nodded.

I looked up at his face, and grinned. "That is so _awesome_! What am I?" I asked. He shrugged, and said, "Chiron will want to see you, though, so we better get going."

I could feel my eyes popping out, and I said, "_The _Chiron? Like the one who trains heroes, and stuff?" He flashed me a smile, and got up. He stuck his hand out to me, and I took it. After I got up, he said, "The one and only. But also, Percy and Annabeth have been dying to see you, and Grover, and Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Rachel, too." I grinned. "Where are we going, exactly?" I asked.

By now we were in a cab on our way to somewhere that Sammy had directed the driver, and the driver suddenly stopped.

I looked out the window, and my eyes popped out of my head. A big torch, and a banner that said something in Greek. Sammy said, with a smile in his voice, "Opal, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

And that's how it all started.

**HEY GUYZ! SO YEAH, THIS IS CHAPTER ONE! AND YES, IT'S HOW I GOT TO CAMP AND EVERYTHING STARTED! i DO NOT OWN PJO! **


	3. Chapter 2

I started right about then, and questions were bubbling in my brain, but before I could ask Sammy, he waved over to someone, and said, "Hey guys!" I heard a male voice, and looked over to see a dark-haired boy, and a blond-haired dude come up. The dark-haired one slung an arm around Sammy.

"Hey Sam!" he said, grinning. His eyes skimmed over me, and I felt really uncomfortable, but I had a feeling he wasn't interested. He then asked Sam, "This the girl you were talking about?"

I rolled my eyes, and said loudly, "_The girl _has a name. Opal Indiana, Opal Jade, or just Opal. Squeeze the hand too much, you lose it." I shook his hand as I stuck out mine. He rolled his eyes, and said to Sammy, "Leo's gonna like her." Sammy grinned and nodded. I groaned, and said, "Can I just get into the camp please? I need to meet some of _my gender_, you know!" I walked past them, and looked around. Guys and girls were all walking around in armor, and weapons. Some girls were at a strategy-table, and others were on the side-lines, looking in mirrors, and checking their nails. I rolled my eyes. Powder-puffs. You gotta love em'.

I was about to ask someone who I should talk to when Sammy came up by me, and said, "We should go see Chiron. He will know what to do with you." He winked at me while I gaped at him. "Least I don't have a goat's butt," I muttered to where no-one else but him could hear me. He rolled his eyes, and gestured for me to follow him to a big house. On the porch, there was a centaur, and a man in a leopard-skin robe with a purple shirt and cheetah shorts were sitting on the porch.

I gulped as I walked onto the porch, and the leopard-skin man said, "Oh, great, another brat to take in. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, blah, blah, blah." He took a sip of his diet coke, and didn't say anything else. The centaur, who I was guessing was Chiron, said, "Please excuse Mr. D. He isn't in a fine mood." He smiled. "I am Chiron, the camp counselor, and I will be helping in all camp activities. Please, sit down, Opal." I didn't know how he knew my name, but I didn't feel threatened, so I sat. Sammy sat beside me, and said to Mr. D, "If you aren't going to eat it, may I have your Coke can?" Mr. D sighed, and handed it over. Sammy chomped down, and chewed.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," said Chiron, smiling. "As you can tell, this is no ordinary camp. We train young half-bloods, or demi-gods, as you have learned in Greek mythology. One of which, is you. Before you deny it, I have something to ask you. Have you ever thought you weren't normal, Opal? Have you ever seen something unordinary?" I gulped, remembering the one-eyed man, and nodded. He looked grim, and said softly, "You're a half-blood, Opal. Don't deny it. We just have to find your godly parent, and you'll be fine. Unfortunately, you have not been claimed. Annabeth will take to the Hermes cabin until you are determined."

"Determined?" I asked. Chiron smiled. "Until we find your other parent. Until you are claimed."

"Oh," I said, disappointed. Another thing to make me feel alienated. I walked off the porch with Sammy, hearing him ramble on about Annabeth. "She's the prettiest blond you would ever see!" he exclaimed. "She's got these really big grey eyes, and she's extremely smart! You're going to love her, Opal!"

"Sounds like you already beat me to it," I muttered. I looked around the camp, and longed to go into my cabin. "When do we get to go by the cabins?" I asked Sammy.

"Oh, in a few hours," he said dreamily, like he wasn't even here on Earth. I rolled my eyes, and was about to make a sarcastic comment when a bubbly looking Mexican boy comes up and pounds fists with Sam. "Hey man! Good to see you!" said the boy. I rolled my eyes again, and was about to go when I heard the boy ask me, "So you're the new kid, huh?" I turned to face him, and said, "Yeah, so? I'm the new kid. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"What's your name?" he interrupted. He stuck out his hand, and said, "Names Leo." He grinned, and looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and shook his hand. "Names Opal," I said. "You can call me Opal, Opal Jade, or Opal Indiana."

He nodded and was about to say something, but was interrupted.

"Is this the sensational Opal Indiana we've all heard about?" rung out a female voice.

Sam grinned and looked dreamy again, and I knew who it was. I whirled around, and saw a bouncy blond wearing a Yankees ball cap, with big grey eyes. She grinned at me genuinely, and said, "My name is Annabeth Chase. You've already met my boyfriend, Percy—The Idiot with the dark hair and green eyes? Yeah, that's him. Said you threatened to rip his hand off if he squeezed too hard." She laughed. I shook hands. I took my hand back quickly, and said, "Chiron said that you would lead me to the Hermes cabin." She nodded, and said, "That doesn't start for a few more hours though, so—"

"No," I interrupted. "I would like to see the cabin now, please." She nodded again. I walked off in the direction she pointed, and started to hum to myself as I walked.

"She's just a girl and she's on fire," I sung quietly. "Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway. She's living in a world and it's on fire. Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away." I hummed the rest all the way to the Hermes cabin, where lots of kids, boys and girls, were sitting on the floor, sitting on the beds, in the bathroom, even sitting in the showers. There were way too many kids for the beds, and I just stood in the doorway, looking at them all, and them all looking at me. Annabeth came to my rescue, and said, "Hermes cabin, this is Opal Indiana. She is going to be staying in here."

Everybody said, "Regular or undetermined?" Annabeth said, "Undetermined," and everybody groaned. I sat in a small corner, and kept my things close to me. I knew Hermes was a messenger god, but I also knew he was also the god of thieves, and all of these kids were eyeing me like I might have something in my bag worth a few coins.

I rummaged through my bag, and found my locket. I opened it, and found my mom's picture inside. A tear fell down my cheek, but I let it fall. I didn't care if the others saw.

"Hey Opal!" I looked up from where I was, and saw Sammy coming through the door with another satyr. I raised an eyebrow. He was also holding a skateboard.

I grinned, and let my eyes light up. "Are we going to skateboard?" I asked excitedly. Sammy knew I loved to skateboard. Ever since I joined sixth grade with him, when he brought a skateboard, I had loved skateboarding.

He smiled, and said, "Yup." He looked over at the other satyr, and gestured towards me, saying, "Grover, meet Opal, my very best friend in the whole wide world." I jogged up to the door, and Sammy slung an arm over my shoulders. I laughed, and jabbed an arm in his ribs. He doubled over, and I grabbed the skateboard from his hands, and skateboarded down the hill.

I almost ran into Leo, who was making his way up to the Hermes cabin on the hill. When he saw me coming, he said loudly, "Holy Hades!" and ducked when I jumped. When I landed, I was still going, and I could hear Leo saying, "Whoop, go Opal!" I grinned. I weaved around the other campers, all of them exclaiming, "Whoa!" and "Watch it!"

I stopped when I came to the cabin of Hades. Something in me had an aching feeling to go inside. I unconsciously took about two steps forward before I heard Sammy yell, "Opal!"  
I looked back at him in a sort of haze, aware that he was there, but feeling like it was a dream.

He looked at me funny, and said, "You okay, Opal?" I nodded, but turned back to the cabin, going inside. "Opal!" Sammy yelled after me. He grabbed my wrist. It seemed to pull me out of my haze. "Wha . . . What is it, Sammy? I was just about to go inside," I said. He said, "You can't go in there. It's not your cabin."

"But . . ." I said, trailing off. It felt like it was mine. To me, everything about it screamed _Opal_, from its dark edges to its dark purple spikes. I looked down at the bottom of the door. On the stairs, there was a black ring with a dark opal purple gemstone. It was spiked around the edges, and the gem seemed to be the hard core of the black vines that curled around it. I looked up at the cabin, then back at the ring. It hadn't been there before.

I picked it up, and put it in the palm of my hand. I put it on my ring finger, and I instantly felt better. I felt like I could run at least a thousand miles, and back. I felt like I could sling a boulder out of the atmosphere, all the way to Jupiter's atmosphere.

I looked back at the stairs, and there was a little note.

_Hades' Cabin. Tonight. Have something to give you. _

I picked it up, and shoved it in my pocket. Still wearing the ring, I picked up my skateboard, and jogged over to Sammy. He looked a little worried, and he said, "You okay, Opal? You look a little frightened."

I nodded, and said, "I'm fine."

That night, I snuck out of my cabin, careful not to wake any of the Hermes kids, and went back to the Hades cabin. I looked out for the Harpies, and kept out of their sight.

I opened the doors to the Hades cabin, and slipped inside. I pressed my back against the doors, and sank down to my knees. I looked around, and crawled around on the floor. The lights were on, but it was still pretty dark. I could see clearly, though, as if it had no effect on me.

I hid behind the beds as a small figure emerged from the doors. It was followed by the large figure of a dog. "_Di immortales_," I whispered. A hellhound the size of an adult horse, which was just a little one, was in this very room. I twisted the ring on my finger nervously, watching the little figure make its way across the room, sitting in the middle, and telling the dog to sit beside it.

The figure removed its hood, and I saw the face of a small boy, about the same age as me, looking at the door. The boy had olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He looked like death itself, and his eyes didn't have the best feeling to them.

They were the hollow, sad eyes of someone who had experienced loss, death, and reproach.

His head snapped my way, and he said softly, "You can come out, Opal." I slowly rose from my crouching stance, and I stood at my full height. I walked slowly, and stopped about five feet away, afraid of the personal space he might want.

He nodded, either acknowledging that I was here, or the distance I kept.

"I don't know why Father named you Opal," he said to me. "Father is awfully fond of you, Sister, he's fond of us both. My other sister, Hazel, she's less fond of Father, but he still cares for her." _Sister? _I didn't say anything, just stood as I did silently.

"My name is Nico," he said, continuing. "I am the son of Hades, and you, Opal Indiana, are my sister."

**OOOHHH, CLIFFY! :) HEY GUYZ, SO PLEASE REVIEW! MY "BROTHER" NICO WOULD LIKE TO DO THE HONORS OF SOMETHING REALLY HUGE AND IMPORTANT! ALRIGHT NICO! LET ER' RIP!**

**NICO: HANALUE DOES NOT OWN PJO, JUST THE CHARACTERS SHE MADE UP.**

**ME: *HUGZ NICO* THANKS LITTLE BROTHER! HEY SAY HI TO BIANCA AND HAZEL FOR ME, KAY? *KISSES NICO'S CHEEK* BYE NICO!**

**NICO: *SWAYS AKWARDLY* YEAH... BYE. *LEAVES***

**PERCY: HEY HANALUE!**

**ME: OH, HEY PERCY!**

**PERCY: WHATCHA DOIN?**

**ME: I WAS ABOUT TO SIGN OFF, BUT I GUESS I CAN STAY! HEY, WHEREZ ANNA?**

**PERCY: OH, SILENA AND DREW ARE DRESSING HER UP FOR SOME REASON. WISE GIRL'S KINDA STUCK THERE.**

**ME: WELL GO GET ER'! YOUR HER BOYFRIEND! GO GO GO GO GO PERCY! *SQUINTS DEATH SQUINT AT PERCY AS HE LEAVES, THEN TURNS BACK TO AUDIENCE* ALRIGHT BYE GUYZ!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay . . ." I said. What was I supposed to say to this guy? _Oh, hello, Nico! I didn't know you were my brother! How about a friendly sibling hug? _He didn't look like one for hugs. In fact, he wasn't even looking at me. He was looking at his fingers. I saw something sticking out of his pocket.

I slowly moved forward, and snatched it from his pocket. Mytho-Magic. I grinned, and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes Mytho-Magic." He snatched it back, and growled, "Don't touch that, Bi-" he stopped short. His face was sad, and his mouth was twisted in a grimace.

Somehow, I knew what he was going to say. "Bianca?" I asked. "She was your third sister, wasn't she? Your blood sister. Not just related to you by Father, but by a mother too."

He nodded, and he looked like he was twelve years old, helpless, and small. I walked up really close and stared him right in the face. "You're not the only one who has lost someone, Nico. I lost my mother, and my step-dad is in jail. I know how you feel." I slowly wrapped my arms around my brother's shoulders. He leaned in stiffly, and didn't say anything. I bet he had done something like this with Bianca every night, her telling him every night that it was going to be okay.

"If it makes you feel any better, you have me. I know it sounds cheesy, but—" I stopped short. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Nico. If I could, I would do everything I could to bring her back, even though I didn't even know her." I smiled weakly down at him.

"I just found out I had a brother. I'm not alone anymore, so I'm happy. I have a sister too, if what you said was true. Aren't you happy with us as your sisters, Nico?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just stared straight ahead.

I sighed again. Then I asked, "You had something to give me?" He nodded, and moved away from me. Nico reached into his pocket, and brought out a little necklace. It matched the ring.

I twisted the ring nervously. Nico said, "This is gift from Persephone. The ring was from Father, and I have something to give you from me. This necklace is actually a charm, which brings good luck. Persephone has blessed it, Father has blessed it, and Grandma has blessed it."

"Grandma?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, and said, "Demeter. You know the goddess of grains? Yeah, she said to me, 'Nico, give this to your sister Opal, and tell that girl to eat more cereal!'"

I chuckled. He actually smiled for once. "Well, tell Father, and the others, that I give my thanks," I said. I took it from him, and was about to put it on when he said, "There's one more thing you need to know." I asked, "What?"

"Each time you use that necklace, your eyes turn dark brown, or even black. Be sure not to use it around Percy, Annabeth, or any of the others. Okay?"

"Alright," I said.

I gave him a gentle hug, and whispered in his ear, "Thanks Nico." When he pulled back, I kissed his cheek sisterly, and ruffled his hair.

I smiled, and he smiled faintly. I started to walk towards the door, and turned back to Nico, about to ask when I might see him again, but he was already gone, just leaving me and the hellhound.

I waved goodbye, and walked out of the Hades cabin.

I awoke to someone screaming in my ear, "Good morning, Sunshine!" I groaned, and pulled my blankets over my head, saying, "Go away! Sunshine isn't feeling so shiny!"

Then I heard, "Hi, Opal." I knew who said it, and I bolted straight up in the bed, saying, "Nico?" Percy looked at me, confused, and said, "No. Just me and my friend, Hazel." I blinked, and said flatly, "Lovely." I looked at the colored girl beside Percy, and said, "Hello, Hazel." Then I slumped back down in bed, and pulled the covers over my head.

"Annabeth, she won't get up!" I heard Percy say. There were footsteps coming up to the bed, and suddenly I was pushed over, and on the floor. "Annabeth! What the Hades?!" I yelled.

Annabeth looked at me, full of dread, and said, "You have a visitor." I sighed, and said flatly, "I know. I already met Hazel." Annabeth shook her head, and said, "No, not Hazel. Someone else."

Someone came through the door, and I grinned, instantly feeling better. "Nico!" I screamed at my brother. I got up off the floor, and hugged him. He was taken aback, and stood stiff for a few seconds before hugging me back. I pulled back and grinned at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling. He grinned, and said, "Just here to see my friends. And you, of course." I laughed, and ruffled his hair, saying, "Aww, shucks, Nico. Thank you." He just shrugged shyly, and I slung an arm over his shoulder, asking, "So how's your father?"

"And Step-mother? And Demeter? Just fine, thanks," he said, smiling. I kissed the top of his head, and smiled. Percy asked, "You two know each other?" I blinked at him, and said, "Yeah. Don't ask how. It's complicated." I wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. I hugged Nico close, and said, "We met just yesterday. But we've become pretty close."

Hazel's eyes darted between me and Nico, but she said nothing. I grinned, and said to Nico, "Why don't we go see Leo? I have been dying to see him today." Nico nodded, and we walked out of the cabin.

Leo was pretty surprised to see us, especially Nico, but it didn't stop his usual sarcasm. I had only been there a few weeks, but I knew that he was the camp clown.

I nudged his shoulder with mine as me and Nico approached him at the Arena, trying to fix something in his tool belt, and watching Clarisse and Chris battle. "Hey Leo!" I said, smiling.

He looked up from his tool belt, and smiled as he saw me, but not before a mask of confusion could take over his face as he saw me with Nico. I still had my arm slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Opal," he said. "Hey, Death Boy," he said to Nico. Nico gave a peace-sign, and twisted the skull-ring on his finger. His sword hung by his side, and with his all black wardrobe, he did look like Death itself. I smiled, and said to Leo, "Who's winning?" Leo grinned, looking over at Clarisse and Chris, and said, "Clarisse, of course. Anyway, I was wondering—have you been claimed yet?" I nodded, and said, "Yes, I have." Leo's eyes widened, and he asked, "By who?"

My eyes darted over to Nico for a millisecond, and I said, "You can't tell anyone yet, okay, Leo? This is important." He nodded, serious, and waited for me to say it.

I took a deep breath, and looked at Nico. He nodded, and I blurted out really fast, "I'madaughterofHadesandNicoandH azelaremybrotherandsister."

"What?" asked Leo. I took another deep breath, and said slowly, "I'm a daughter of Hades, and Nico and Hazel are my brother and sister." Leo's eyes widened and he let out a string of cuss words. "Leo!" I screamed. He slapped a hand over his mouth, and said, "Sorry."

"I'll make you a deal, okay? If you don't tell, I'll agree to do anything you want. Well, almost anything," I said. Leo nodded, and smiled. "Well . . . there was one thing I was going to ask you the first day you came, but I was too frightened of you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. I tightened my arm around Nico's shoulder. Leo smiled, and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend, Opal Indiana?"

My breath caught, and I stared at Leo. "Opal?" he asked worriedly. I nodded, and said breathily, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend, Leo." I smiled, and he laughed, and pumped a fist in the air, saying, "YEAH!" Then he did something that really surprised me.

He leaned forward and kissed me, right on the mouth, and hugged me. Then he ran out of the Arena, probably to tell Percy, or even Annabeth.

Nico looked amused, and said, "I can't believe you just got yourself in that mess."

I smacked him on the arm, and he said, "Can I walk you back to your cabin, Sister?"

I said, "Yes, you may, Brother. When you leave, tell Father I said hi."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Three weeks later . . . **_

I awoke to the sound of music in my ears. I opened my eyes, and got out of the bed. I opened the door of the Hermes cabin, careful not to wake the others, and stepped outside. I jogged around camp to the campfire. I hid in some bushes as I saw someone in the flickering flames.

She had big brown eyes, gorgeous brown hair, and a messy, but amazing braid down her back. She was singing a sweet tune.

Annabeth came up behind the girl, and sat down beside her. The girl stopped singing and smiled, saying, "Hey Annabeth." Annabeth smiled, and said, "Made it safely back, Piper. Congratulations. Why do you seem so sad?"

Piper sighed, and said, "You have a new demi-god now. She's pretty fast on her feet, she's pretty good with a knife, and she's amazing looking in general from what Leo told me. What if she turns out evil? Or if she's a traitor? I got a feeling that she's rotten somehow, like how I feel around Nico. She makes me feel all bad, and uneasy. What is it about her that makes me so uneasy?"

I narrowed my eyes, and watched as Annabeth said, "There's nothing wrong with Opal, Piper. I can't see or feel any resemblance to Nico whatsoever, but if you want me to watch her, then I will. I will watch and see if she shows any resemblance. She seemed to know Nico when he came to camp yesterday. Her wardrobe, though, bears some resemblance. All she wears is combat boots, black T-shirts, black jeans, and a heavy-set black jacket. I mean, if that doesn't scream _Daughter of the Devil_, then I don't know what does. Then there's her hair. It's started to streak with black since she met Nico. Even before she saw him, it had faint little streaks, and she seemed cranky like Nico is in the morning."

I frowned, and caught a piece of my hair. Sure enough, there were little black streaks mixed in with my brown hair. I looked down at myself, and noticed I really did dress like a daughter of Hades. Black PJ pants and a black T-shirt.

Piper sighed again, and said, "I just wish she doesn't run like Nico. If she did, Chiron would go crazy at losing another camper. You remember how upset he was when Nico visited and left last time. He had a mental break down. And I wish she won't be like Bianca; I hope she survives her summer at camp." I flinched at her name. Bianca was a subject I wanted to steer clear of.

Annabeth said, "It would be hard on Nico and Hazel, too. Nico would lose a sister for the second time, and Hazel would lose a family member again." A tear streaked down her face.

"Percy is making sure she's having the best time here just in case," said Annabeth. Her voice was wavering, and her tears were coming down her cheek. "He said to me, 'Annabeth, we can't lose another camper. I have faith in her.' I don't think he said that just because she looks like she might be Nico's sister." Piper nodded, and said, "I have to get back to Jason. He'll be wondering where I am." Annabeth nodded, wiped a tear from her eye, and smiled, saying, "Tell the group I said hi."

I watched as Piper nodded, and headed off in the direction of the Zeus cabin. Annabeth sighed, and took a dollar from her pocket. Then she tossed in the fire. She sent up a prayer, and got up from the fire. She carefully put it out, and left from the campfire.

That morning, Percy took me to the Arena to train. He handed me all sorts of swords, but I settled on a small two set of knifes. Percy took out his sword, and we sparred.

He came at me at full speed, charging like a bull, but I was ready. I went by my instinct. I jumped high in the air, and landed on his back, back-flipping off. I turned around, but he was coming at me again. This time, when he lunged at me from the chest up, I dropped down on one leg, and swept my other leg under him, knocking his feet from under him. Then I took one of my knives, and bounced the handle off his chest, saying, "I win."

He smirked, and I helped him from off his back. Just then, Annabeth came in the room in her full armor, making her look like Athena herself. I don't know why, but I had the urge to drop on one knee in her presence. I smiled down at my all-black wardrobe, and said, "Hey Annabeth, you think Nico would approve of my clothes? When's he coming back to visit? And also, I kicked your boyfriend's butt!" She grinned, and said, "Percy, I thought you said that you don't get kicked in the butt by girls other than me." Percy blushed a bright red, and stuttered, "I . . . I think I hear Leo calling me." Then he ran off.

Annabeth and I burst out laughing. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady myself. She giggled, and said between giggles, "I . . . think th-that . . . he's a little embarrassed." I looked at her incredulously under my laughing, and said, "A _little? _You call that _a little_ embarrassed?"

Annabeth laughed, and said, "I have someone for you to meet. Her name is Piper, and she's been busy for a little while, so you haven't seen her around here. She's been off somewhere with her boyfriend, so you should get the feeling." I shook my head until I realized that she was talking about Leo. By now, we were outside the Arena, walking near the cabins.

"Oh," I said, blushing. "We—me and Leo—haven't really been anywhere together. I wish we could, but everybody's trying to get me adjusted to camp. It seems like I don't have time for him, and it's not fair to him. I don't know what to do." I looked down, suddenly gloomy.

Annabeth clicked her tongue, and said, "Well, we'll just have to change that!"

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, and said, "We?" Annabeth looked mischievous, and said, "Me and my 'associates.'" I must've looked terrified, because she said suddenly, "Oh, that's a good thing!"

"Alright," I sighed. I looked up, and saw someone running towards us. Leo raced across the grass, stopped just in front of us and nodded towards Annabeth and me, saying, "Evening, ladies." He turned towards me, and said, smiling, "Hey Opal." I smiled, and said shyly, "Hey, Leo." I hid behind Annabeth, looking over her shoulder. I really hoped I wasn't blushing.

Leo beamed at me from behind her. "You okay, Opal? You seem a little shy today." Annabeth moved from in front of me. I glared at her. I then smiled at Leo, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Leo took my hand, and stepped away from Annabeth, who was looking very closely at me and Leo. He smiled, and said with his hands behind his back, "I have something to give you. I really hope you like it, Opal." He looked over my shoulder, and nodded. I looked over my shoulder, and gasped when I saw Percy and a baby-faced boy carrying an opal-purple stone over. They set it down in front of me, and I crouched down, running my hands over the smooth surface.

Leo crouched beside me. I flipped it over, looking at the patterns crisscrossing along the opal-purple skin. I covered my hands over my mouth. Leo asked softly, "You like it?" In answer, I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck. I hugged him tightly, and said, "Thank you. Nobody has ever given me such a great gift." His arms went around my waist, and I sunk to my knees, pulling him down with me.

Annabeth's arms went around Percy's waist, and the other boy smiled. I pulled away a little; my arms still linked around his neck, and put my forehead to his. I smiled. I kissed the tip of his nose, and said, "Thank you."

He smiled, and said, "Your welcome, Opal." He pulled away, and gestured towards the other boys. They nodded, and picked up the stone. They carted it away to the Hades cabin, and I said, "Leo, how do they know I'm Hades' daughter?" I already knew the answer when Leo got up to his feet, pulled me up, and stared down at the ground.

I didn't care that he had told; I was too happy, too full of love to care. I smiled gently, and took his face between my hands. I kissed his cheek, and said, "Thank you for telling. You saved me from the embarrassment." He smiled, and covered one of my hands with his. He pulled both of my hands off his cheeks, and held them at his sides.

Annabeth cleared her throat, and said, "Leo, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal Opal for a second." Before he could protest—and how I wanted him to—Annabeth took my arm and dragged me away to her cabin.

Annabeth shrieked, and I shrieked. She smiled really big, and said, "Opal, this is huge! That was so sweet of him, in his weird goofy way!"

"Yeah, I know! Eek!" I screamed, happy. Nobody, not even my mother, had given me such a wonderful gift. I hugged her around the waist, and she squeezed. For some reason, she reminded me of my mother.

Who happened to be my age. Feelings are weird.

Someone knocked on the door, and Annabeth let go of me, and opened the door. Leo stood on the steps, and when the door opened, he asked sarcastically, "Can I have my girlfriend back?"

Annabeth grinned, and said, "She's all yours, Leo." I walked out the door, hand in hand with Leo, and walked around camp with him.

It was nice, the quietness; it was a sort of comfortable silence that only you, and a person you loved could make. As we passed by the lakes, we saw Percy playing water-volleyball with a few of the Nereids. He waved as he saw us, and grinned at our laced fingers. I put my face in my free hand to hide my blush, but Leo just grinned, and squeezed my hand harder.

"So," he started as he led me around the lake, "heard that you sing. Sam said before we met you that you pretty melodic. Care to sing something for me, your sweet sarcastic smart boyfriend?"

I laughed, and said, "You just love the sound of that, don't you?" He grinned.

I snorted, and said, "Alright, but nobody else can hear us, okay?" He nodded, all playful seriousness, and said, "Nobody's around anyway. Just do your thing."

I let go of his hand as we stopped, and he gave me a beat that went like this:

_Boom, boom, Ch, boom, ch. Boom, boom, Ch, boom, ch._

I smiled, and sang, "_Oh, oh. Mmhm. Mmm. Come with me, stay the night. You say the words, but boy it don't feel right. What did you expect me to say?"_

I heard behind me, "_You know it's just too little too late," _and I turned around to see Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth, singing. I smiled.

"_You take my hand, and you say you've changed, but boy, you know you're begging don't fool me—because to you, it's just a game," _I continued. They sang the chorus, and I sang out again.

"_So let me on down, cause time has made me strong, I'm starting to move on. I'm gonna say this now—your chances come and gone and you know _

"_It's just too little too late, a little too wrong, and I can't wait, but you know all the right things to say—you know it's just too little too late. You say you dream of my face, but you don't like me, you just like the chase. To be real, it doesn't matter anyway. You know it's just too little too late._

"_Yeah, yeah. It's just too little too late. Mmhm._

"_I can love with all of my heart, baby. You know I have so much to give (have so much to give). With a player you, I don't have a prayer. That's the way to live—no! Oh, mm. It's just too little too late."_

I faltered, my voice coming to a stop. Annabeth and Hazel stopped, and then they smiled at me. I smiled back, and looked at Leo. He was just staring at me in awe, and I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at the ground, the blush creeping up on my face.

Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. She was smiling really big, that blond, and she said, "Opal, that was _a-ma-zing_! You need to bring that out more! Show us what else you can do!"

I nodded, and smiled. I opened my mouth and began to sing.

"_You're a good soldier, choosing your battles, pick yourself up and dust yourself off and back in the saddle. You're on the front line, everyone's watching, you know it's serious, we're getting closer, this isn't over._

"_The pressures on . . . you feel it. But you got it all, believe it. When you fall, get up, oh, oh, and if you fall, get up, eh, eh! Tsamina mina zangalewa—Cause' this is Africa." _The girls had started to do a little hip dance, and I joined in.

"_Tsamina mina, eh, eh. Waka, waka, eh, eh. Tsamina mina, zangalewa—this time for Africa. Listen to your God, this is our motto. Your time to shine, don't wait in line, y vamos por todo. People are raising, their expectations! Go on and feed em', this is your moment, no hesitation. _

"_Today's your day, I feel it. You paved the way, believe it. If you get down, get up, oh, oh. When you get down, get up, eh, eh. Tsamina mina, zangalewa—this time for Africa. _

_Django, eh, eh, Django, eh, eh. Tsamina mina, zangalewa, anawa a a. This time for Africa."_

As we finished our song, I could see the crowd that had gathered, and all were smiling—except for a certain Aphrodite child. Drew was glaring at me, Hazel, and Annabeth, arms crossed, hip jutted out.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and the girls laughed.

I shouted at the crowd, "How about a song for us all to sing?! What song does everybody know?!"

To my surprise, Clarisse shouted, "Time of my life, Glee version!"

I smiled, but before I could start it off, to my supreme shock, Leo started:

"Now I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt like this before, cause' I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

I started the next line: "Cause' I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you."

Then a guitar somewhere started playing, and I whipped around to see an Apollo kid playing a guitar. He grinned, and everybody started to harmonize.

Leo sung, "I've been waiting for so long and now I've finally found someone, to stand by me." I smiled, and sung, "With all the writing on the wall, as we felt this magical fantasy."

Then he took my hand and we sung together, "Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we could disguise secretly. So we take each other's hand cause' we seem to understand the urgency."

I smiled, and said, "Oh!"

"Just remember—"

"You're the one thing—"

"I can't get enough of—"

"So I tell you something—"

All of the campers together: "This could be love because I've had the time of my life, no I've never felt this way before, cause' I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

We all grinned at each other. Clarisse shouted, "Gods, that was awesome!" and everybody burst out laughing. "Who's up for the campfire?" I shouted. Everybody shouted an agreement, and at some point, I got hoisted up on someone's shoulders and was carried to the campfire, where Mr. D and Chiron were already sitting.

Chiron smiled as we approached, and said, "Opal, you think you could do a song today? Tomorrow it can be Annabeth." I smiled at Annabeth.

"Can me, Annabeth, and Hazel sing as a group?" I asked. The girls put their hands together and said, "PLEASE?"

Chiron sighed, and said, "Alright." I looked behind me at the girls, and said quietly, "Just do what I do!"

I got the Apollo guitarist from earlier and asked him to play a song. I got a kid also from the Apollo cabin with a drum, and one with a good beat.

Soon they were playing a song, and I picked up on the beat.

I started to sing. "Last night was crazy, and today it's headin' in. Did you really mean it and could you say it again, oh, oh. Even if you just say it over the phone!" I heard a group of male voices for the background, and turned to see Leo, Percy, Grover, and Sam singing. Piper came up and started singing with me, Hazel, and Annabeth, and I smiled.

"Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid. But I'll take a chance on us, and hope you don't destroy my heart. Just gimme one guarantee—I'm the only girl you see. Whatcha say boy?" Leo's group started singing, and it was amazing.

"You're my only shawty. You're my only shawty—yee yee yee yee yee. I'm tellin' you the truth. Girl it's only you, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only. You're my only shawty. (Am I your only shawty?) You're my only shawty, yee yee yee yee yee. (Am I your only shawty?)

"I'm tellin' you the truth, (oh, oh) girl it's only you, (whoa,) you're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only. (Am I your only shawty?)"

I smiled, and sang the next verse with Hazel and Annabeth backing me up.

"Every day and night, you got an open invitation. As long as I'm your one and only destination, fly-y-y with me, I'll be your fantasy!

"You're in demand, but baby, baby, so am I! But if you're weak, and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye bye. Imma put you on the spot—am I your only girl tonight? Whatcha say boy?"

Leo smiled. "You're my only shawty, you're my only shawty, yee yee yee (Am I your only?) I'm tellin' you the truth, girl it's only you, you're my only, you're my only, (am I your only?) you're my only one and only. You're my only shawty, (Am I your only shawty?) you're my only shawty, (Am I your only shawty?) I'm tellin' you the truth, (oh, oh) girl it's only you, (Whoa!) you're my only, you're my only, (Am I your only shawty?) you're my only shawty.

Then Leo starts wrapping, and I stare and sing as he does this.

"Say boy!" I sing in the middle of his wrapping. The only thing I caught was,

"I don't need to bring in all the attention, girl, I need you, your love, and affection! Oh, yeah, baby girl, did I mention?

"You're my only shawty! (Am I your only shawty?) You're my only shawty, (Baby come clean!)

"I'm tellin' you the truth, (oh, oh) girl it's only you, (whoa) you're my only, you're my only, (Am I your only shawty!)

Then I sang with Leo backing me up and standing by me, "Am I your only? Am I your only? Tell me, am I your only shawty? (Yes you are) Why won't you say that (yes you are) am I your only shawty?"

Okay, so, it kind of ended up with people being in pairs: Annabeth and Percy holding hands as they were singing, probably more romantic than any of the other campers, Hazel and the baby-faced guy, who I had learned was named Frank, standing holding hands at a reasonable distance, Sam and Piper just standing by each other as friends, but smiling, me and Leo holding hands, and smiling as we sang, and Grover and his nymph girlfriend, Juniper. Chiron brought out an ancient speaker system, and started to play songs.

It was fun and bright and full of songs all that night. I really had fun that night.

Then a particular song came on. And a particular person came.

As soon as the song reached my ears and I saw his face, I screamed and ran from the campfire. I ran to my cabin, and closed the doors, locking them. I crouched down in a fetal position, and started to cry. A knock came on my door. "_GO AWAY, YOU SON OF A GUN_!" I screamed. "Opal? You okay?" a voice asked. _Leo_. I sniffled, and got up off the floor, unlocking the door. Leo was standing in front on the steps, a look of worry over his face.

I pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, locking it. Then I sank down against the door, and put my face in my hands. Leo came and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me, and sitting me in his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I lay my head on his shoulder, and said, "I thought I saw my step-dad." Leo tightened his arms around me, and didn't say anything. "You're a good boyfriend, you know," I said seriously. He laughed, and said, "Yeah I know." And, just because I thought it was right to do, you know what I did?

I kissed him. Right on the mouth.


End file.
